


Singularity

by sadbeep (belarus)



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: 1x03 - The Turk, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belarus/pseuds/sadbeep
Summary: Cameron didn't need anyone to give her orders.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Singularity

_S_ _ingular_ ought to be a word made for Cameron alone.

Her (kind of weird) smile full of teeth couldn't be matched by anyone else, the way her eyes went static when looking at anything that caught her attention couldn't be less human than those of any other cyborg, how funny she looked when she’d wear makeup (and you tried not to laugh too hard when she asked you if she looked good at it) and, most of all, how she made a point to never take orders from anyone around, whether they came from Sarah or you—specifically when they came from present-John.

In spite of her programming, Cameron simply didn’t need anyone to order her around. This much wasn’t difficult to gather from the frequency with which she outright refused to comply to whatever Sarah told her to do or which course of action to follow in battle.

Maybe that’s why you tried to restrict your ordering around to just making sure she didn’t kill anyone. She didn’t really register anyone giving her orders, but you’d just keep trying anyway. Like a gravitational singularity, infinite and untamed in a way that doesn’t depend on any coordinate systems, such a concept was just too easily associated with Cameron.


End file.
